Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a facial feature recognition technique, and particularly relates to a blush guide device based on facial recognition and a method thereof.
Description of Related Art
The love of beauty is woman's nature, and many women will add facial features through makeup. However, the skill of makeup is not innate, and a makeup effect can be improved after a number of cosmetic practises.
If someone wants to learn a makeup skill, the learner may learn it from images on the Internet. However, the makeup skill learned through images may have a deviation in practice. Therefore, how to learn the makeup skill through modern equipment is a technical issue concerned by manufacturers.